Eavesdropping
by TheSecretWeasley5147
Summary: Carly goes on a plane and overhears an important conversation from two important people from her past. Seddie. Oneshot that grew up to be a twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Really, do you have to ask?

Sam, Freddie, and Carly are 22. Carly POV.

Well, I get to pretend to be a normal, non-famous person again for a few hours. A few bliss filled hours of not denying my breakup with my fake boyfriend, no autographs, just life as I once knew it. My best friend loaned me a red wig and bronzer so that no one recognized me, sort of like Hannah Montana, only we don't overuse the laugh machine or sing about our feelings. I was swept off of my feet into Hollywood 7 years ago when a big-time producer discovered me, taking me from Internet sensation to accomplished Hollywood actress, and all around bratty diva. I'm sure if Sam and Freddie had been whisked away to Tinsel Towne too, I wouldn't be notorious for starting catfights and being a total snob. I'm flying out to Maine to shoot a new movie, _To Start and Fall_. I'm incognito because I wholeheartedly loathe fan pandemonium in airports. It's the absolute worst type of crossover consisting of tabloids full of questions, paparazzi full of film, fans that don't have my autograph in red yet, and somewhere to be.

I found my seat in the coach section. Blech. If it weren't for this whole incognito idea, I could be noshing on shrimp scampi in a lavish first class seat. But no, instead I am seated next to a couple in coach, all because being in coach will lower suspicions if there are any. Hours just pass. Slowly. So I eavesdrop on the people next to me. I know, it's tacky, but they'll never know, right? The woman had blonde curly hair and was pregnant. **(A/N: Truth be told, I really don't think pregnant people are supposed to fly, but I wouldn't know.) **The man next to her, presumably her husband, had short brown hair and was very handsome. They were discussing the _Persons_ magazine article in front of them, which had my face and name all over it. To my relief, this was a positive article about my environmental efforts.

"Listen to this rag talk about that skunkbag like she's some sort of saint. It's purely despicable! She's nothing more than a self-obsessed jerk." The woman said.

"Pssh, this is probably just another one of her publicist's ideas. She's to big-headed to care about anything but herself." The man stated.

I felt anger bubble inside of me. How can they say such things about a person they don't even know? "Hey, you don't even know her! You can't hate her already."

"We know her. She did iCarly with us when we were kids. The only good thing that came out of our friendship is that Sam and I met." Freddie said. The words burned into my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I know this started out as a one-shot, but due to popular demand, it became a two-shot! Enjoy! WARNING: MAY BECOME THREE SHOT IF YOU REVIEW! And, No, I don t own iCarly.

Whoa, Sam and Freddie, together? This is something that just came out of the blue, like, BAM!!! I never considered the two of them together.

So, how long have you two been together? I asked feebley. I always expected that Freddie would wait for me, I mean, he was obsessed. And Sam, really? I figured she would have eaten Freddie by now

We had our five year wedding anniversary last month. We started dating when we were fourteen. We kept the whole thing from Carly, and the world, untill Carly moved. Freddie told me.

They kept their relationship a secret from me? For a whole year? I wonder if they were afraid of my reaction.

Is this your first baby? I couldn t help but ask. I just had to know! There was something burning inside o f me, like I wanted to rip them apart for being together, and having a family while all I had was catfights.

No, two and three, actually. Twins. We have a three-year-old girl. She s staying with Carly s brother, Spencer. He s Uncle Spencer to her. Sam told me.

Aww, what s her name? I really hope they couldn t tell that I was holding back anger. My own brother, he knows, and he didn t tell me? Well, I ll just need revenge then.

Freddie smiled and answered. Abby. She s a little doll. Do you want to see a picture of her?

Before I could even answer, Freddie whipped his wallet out, and pulled a picture of the cutest toddler I ve ever seen. I bet she acts like a Mary-Sue, too. She had curly, wild brown hair, blue eyes the same color as Sam s. Her little face was like Sam s, but her face shape looked identical to Freddie s.

She s so cute. A diabolical plan was born in my brain. I pulled out my pearphone and texted my brother,

So, how s Abby?

Like it? Hate it? Need more? Neuteral? Cookies?

Click review to tell me 


End file.
